


Discipline

by suspiciouslens



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Foursome, Headmistress, Porn, Riding Crop, Schoolgirls, Sex bent over a desk, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciouslens/pseuds/suspiciouslens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written as part of the Livejournal marvel_kink meme, for the prompt: "Emma + Cuckoos: Schoolgirl fantasy + worship. Emma in control, naturally".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

Emma admired the three Cuckoos bent over her desk, pressed against one another, awaiting her discipline. Physically identical, dressed alike, and obedient to their teacher like good students.

Miss Frost | Miss Frost | Miss Frost  
---|---|---  
We're sorry. |  |   
| Punish us. |   
|  | We deserve it.  
| You can |   
do _anything_ |  |   
|  |  we'll learn our lesson.  
  
The Cuckoo's blonde hair fell back as far as their shoulders and spilled onto to the smooth dark wood as their heads craned up, resisting the urge to look back. Their spines curved downward, hiding from her their small breasts pushed into the desk, bra straps just visible beneath the white cotton of their neatly pressed white shirts. A single black brace, elastic tension holding it away from the white fabric, bifurcating beneath their collars to cross both shoulder, quivered in time with their ragged breathing. The brace pulled at the waists of their skirts where shirts tucked tightly underneath.

Those green plaid skirts did nothing to hide the curve of the firm youthful derrieres. The pose of the three girls pulled their skirts up their legs, pleated folds ending just beneath the asses they presented for the headmistress's inspection.

Please, miss! | Please, miss! | Please, miss!  
---|---|---  
  
The girls knew what was to come, in their minds Emma could feel fear and lust mixing in delicious anticipation. Emma ran the end of her riding crop across the curves of each arse in turn, admiring the curves. The Cuckoos groaned in unison as the heat and wetness between their legs became almost unbearable. Seeking relief in friction the moved their legs to rub their inner thighs together. Linked psychically together their movements were perfectly synchronised.

Emma looked on in awe at the unconscious dance of the Three-in-One, perfect behinds swaying in harmony, the subtle squirming magnified disproportionately by their unity into an erotic sway no stripper could hope to match.

**THWACK**

The noise was shocking, but the blow carefully pulled to produce more sound than fury. In surprise all three girls attempted to bolt forward, blocked by the desk. Phoebe arched up further from the desk, as the crop came away from her. Two more mild blows gave Irma and Celeste direct exposure to the same pleasant pain they had felt in their sister's mind.

"Darlings, I hope you've learned your lessons now," Emma drawled, not even attempting to keep the lewdness from her voice, "But as your loving tutor I think I should make sure you're not injured."

Miss Frost | Miss Frost | Miss Frost  
---|---|---  
Ouch! |  | Ouch!  
| That hurt. |   
You should check |  |   
| the skins not broken |   
|  | Yes, you should check!  
  
The riding crop disappeared beneath Phoebe's plaid skirt and with a flick of Emma's wrist the light fabric flipped up and past the girl's hips. Phoebe wore simple white panties, thin line of lace along the edge braking up the line of elasticated cotton that formed two cresent moons of smooth young skin. Emma lay the crop to rest across Phoebe's hips and gripped each buttock with a hand, groping the flesh. The Three-in-One panted their pleasure, Phoebe loudest.

Emma retrieved the crop and flipped the skirts of the other girl's up and over. Flawless identical flesh, contained within identical panties. A slight redness discoloured Celeste's right buttock. Emma bent to give it a gentle kiss, the skin warm and tasting slightly of salt. This close she could just barely smell the evidence of the girl's desire.

"Unless you have more to add, my girls," a false dismissive tone to Emma's voice.

The girls reacted at once, horror evident in their voices, as they babbled out a litany of homework left unfinished and minor breeches of curfew. It was clear to Emma that all but the first few infractions were lies, invented sins.

"Oh dear," Emma sighed, "you have been naughty naughty girls."

We've been so naughty! |  |   
---|---|---  
| Oh, we're sorry Miss Frost. |   
|  | Please punish us!  
Naughty! | Naughty! | Naughty!  
  
Emma's hands pushed between Phoebe's closed legs just above the knees, palms against the girl's skin. Hands pushed up, pulling Phoebe away from the desk, opening her legs. Emma's hands stopped before they reached the girl's most sensitive skin. Phoebe's feet pushed against those of her sisters. Her legs pressed against theirs while her beautiful ass rose a hand's span higher than those of the girls to either side.

The riding crop slid down over Phoebe's cotton panties, between the buttocks and then over the suggestive darkness where the panties broadened again to conceal her most intimate parts. The cotton there was damp and Phoebe groaned silently as the broad flat head of the crop pushed over the sensitive lips of her labia beneath the panties. Emma pushed it on, following the shape of her body, until the head of the crop rested just above her clit.

Emma waited a moment. Allowing Phoebe to squirm in discomfort and anticipation. The index finger of her free hand travelled down the crop, pressure pulling it away from its contact with the cotton above the girl's clit. It tensed against the pressure, seeking to swing back. Emma released the crop, the flat end strike forcefully against Phoebe's clit.

**THWUUUM**

Emma tore at Phoebe's panties, pulling them down the girl's legs and over green stockings. Phoebe moved her hips and legs to speed Emma's task till the elastic would stretch no more, and the panties caught round her ankles. The other Cuckoos hooked thumbs into their own panties and pulled them down so they hung below their asses. They could lower them no more without standing from the desk. Finished with Phoebe's panties she pulled the other girls down, her whole body descending with them.

Emma licked down between Phoebe's utterly exposed buttocks, head pushing back as her tongue slid over her slick cunt lips and then flicked over the clit. Each of her other hands pushed into Celeste and Irma's equally wet pussies. Each girl opening her legs in welcome.

Emma tongued and fingered her students into an orgasm. The Three-in-One moaned in unison, pushed back against their teachers tongue and fingers in perfect time, exploded with ecstasy simultaneously.

Oh yes. | Oh miss! | Please, miss!  
---|---|---  
| So good, miss |   
This lesson |  |   
| learning so much |   
|  | Oh miss  
We're coming, miss | We're coming, miss | We're coming, miss  
  
Then as suddenly as she had begun Emma withdrew. She pulled their skirts back down and smoothed the disturbed pleats into place.

Miss! | Miss! | Miss!  
---|---|---  
Don't stop, miss! |  |   
| You have so much |   
|  | to teach us!  
| Take us |   
in hand. |  |   
|  | We're your girls.  
| Yours. |   
Oh, make us yours. |  |   
  
"Turn round, girls."

Before her leaning against her desk stood three schoolgirls their hair in slight disarray, buttons on their shirts sprung open, shirt pulled partially out of their skirts. Flushed and panting and eyes filled with worship. Scant evidence of what had just happened, except that round their ankles were their panties and in the air hung the smell of sex.

Three slutty schoolgirls eager to learn anything that Emma Frost wanted to teach.  



End file.
